Sucesión de maestría
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: [#PokeShippingWeek 2019 / Day 1] Misty se señaló discretamente a sí misma. Casi nadie estaba enterado. A lo mucho sus padres, su novio y una que otra persona de confianza "¿Entonces eres tú la sucesora anónima que tanta intriga ha levantado?" Evidentemente si aceptaba ese puesto: el gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste quedaría sin líder.


_**DISCLAIMERS**__**:**__ Ni Pokémon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a NINTENDO/Game Freak. Si fuera por mí, el Pokéshipping sería canon desde hace uff._

**_._**

_**ADVERTENCIAS**__**:**__ Esta historia va dedicada al Día 1 de la Semana Pokéshipping (#PokeShippingWeek) 2019, cuya temática es "Alto Mando Misty" (Elite Four Misty) cofcof aunque yo les diga Élite a secas (?) Una mezcla del canon actual que incluye Sol y Luna, como de headcanons personales. Insinuaciones de otras parejas de mi preferencia._

_**»** __También hay referencias a mi anterior escrito: "**Una sorpresa especial**" pero no es vital leerlo, a menos que quieran entrar en contexto con sus guiños aquí incluidos._

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

_**"Sucesión de maestría"**_

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

Desde antes de separarse de sus amigos, Misty Waterflower había buscado hacer del gimnasio de su ciudad natal uno de los mejores, tanto de la región Kanto como de los gimnasios en general especializados en Pokémon acuáticos. Ella misma salió de Ciudad Celeste para volverse la mejor entrenadora de tipo Agua, para cuando tuvo que volver tras viajar por dos regiones y un archipiélago_***(1)**_ junto a Ash Ketchum y Brock Harrison: Misty frecuentemente hacía renovaciones al Gimnasio; fuese fortaleciendo su arsenal de Pokémon, fuese actualizando por completo la edificación. No en balde, el mismo Ash se asombró**_*(2)_** cuando el campo de batalla ya no debía ser una piscina, sino que podían manejarse otras superficies como de roca. Parecía un gimnasio completamente diferente, evidenciando el esmero de la "sirena distorsionada" por hacerlo uno digno de qué hablar.

Y con el paso de los años, Misty tuvo la oportunidad de volver a participar en la Copa Remolino. Torneo que se llevaba a cabo cada tres años, y en el que ya había participado junto a Ash cuando eran jóvenes. La pelirroja llegó más lejos que su amigo Paletense_***(3)** _y quedó entre las ocho mejores, habiendo perdido en los cuartos de final contra una entrenadora de nombre Trinity.

En su nueva participación, ambas jóvenes llegaron a la final y tras un duro combate entre sus Gyarados: la oriunda de Kanto fue quien se alzó con la victoria. Sin embargo, eso no afectó en nada la amistad que formaron desde hace años, tanto Misty como Trinity se respetaban mucho. Compartían su fijación por los Pokémon acuáticos, teniendo en su poder Pokémon de las mismas familias evolutivas como sus Gyarados, o poseyendo Trinity un Golduck y Misty a su Psyduck. Aunque sólo el Gyarados de Misty contaba con su mega-evolución por lo complicado que era encontrar las mega-piedras; que estuvieran repartidas por todo el mundo no las hacía accesibles para cualquiera. Pero no por eso la joven que conoció en Johto era menos poderosa, su Chinchou actualmente era un Lanturn y el resto de su equipo acuático era de cuidado.

Observando el Pendiente de Agua mística que ganó en la Copa Remolino, Misty estaba sentada en la mesa de un puesto de bebidas en Johto, específicamente en Ciudad Goldenrod. Trinity apareció cargando una bandeja, con dos grandes batidos junto a otras cosillas encima.

—¡Listo!—Dijo mientras colocaba la bandeja en la mesa—. Que gracioso que hasta pidiéramos el mismo sabor.

—¡Sí! —Rió Misty, sujetando uno de los vasos que se veían iguales, de contenido espumoso y azulado—. ¿Y quién podría culparnos? Los batidos de Mora Oran con Leche Mu-Mu son exquisitos~

De repente, un as de luz emergió del bolsillo donde Misty guardaba sus Pokébolas, y Psyduck se hizo presente en una de las sillas disponibles en la mesa. Rodando sus ojos con una expresión de _"Te dije"_ dirigida a su amiga, la Waterflower tanteó algo de la bandeja y se lo acercó a su Pokémon.

—Aquí tienes —Sonrió con ironía, mientras su adorable pato observaba las botanas con ojos brillantes—. Come lento, ¿sí? No quiero que te atragantes.

—¡Vaya! Tenías razón en que saldría de su Pokébola al oler la comida —Trinity se rió y Misty se alzó de hombros, sorbiendo de su respectivo batido—. Lo conoces tan bien como una madre a su hijo.

—Y que lo digas…

En lo que Psyduck comía felizmente su aperitivo, el par de mujeres charlaban animadas sobre la recién culminada Copa Remolino. Cómo el actual Kingdra de la Kantonesa resistía los ataques enemigos por su secundario tipo Dragón; cómo el cuerno de su Seaking podía debilitar al oponente con un sólo ataque; así como su Vaporeon (su más reciente adquisición) se camuflaba en el agua y logra aplicar golpes al desprevenido contrincante.

—Y pensar que inició como un pequeño Eevee… —Alzando una ceja con picardía, Trinity añadió—. Que te regaló el futuro padre de tus hijos~

Casi atragantándose con su batido, Misty pudo contenerse y sus mejillas se ruborizaron. Pero la cerecita sobre el pastel fue escuchar un _"¡Psyyy~!"_ junto a ella, girarse y apreciar que el simpático pato la miraba pícaramente, simulando dar un beso al aire. Y con una vena palpitando en su frente, todavía más sonrojada por recordar había pasado algo similar años atrás, Misty exclamó:

—¡Si ya acabaste de comer, regresa! —Y lo hizo volver dentro de su Pokébola con las risitas de Trinity de fondo.

—Sólo te tomaba el pelo, Misty —Aunque la parte en que su persona especial le obsequió un Eevee, era cierta—. Pero ese Vaporeon tiene un significado muy especial, ¿no es así?

—En eso tienes razón —De tan sólo acordarse de los "sacrificios" que su pareja hizo para dárselo como regalo de cumpleaños, la sirenita sonreía como una tontuela enamorada—. Es por ello que me propuse entrenarlo hasta hacerlo uno de los más fuertes en mi equipo.

—Y hubo resultados, vaya que sí —La de piel más clara fue la primera en terminar su batido, acompañado de algunas croquetas de queso que compraron para merendar—. Mi Octillery no la tuvo nada fácil contra él…

—¡Pero al final mi Vaporeon cayó! —Señaló la pelirroja con tono de admiración—. No lo olvides, fue una batalla bastante reñida.

Y fuese cuál fuese el resultado, hubiera ganado o perdido contra Trinity: Misty vio la posible solución a una cuestión que la aquejaba. Por lo que habiéndose roto el hielo entre la charla de esa final y las risas por Psyduck, la más pequeña de las hermanas de Ciudad Celeste reunió valor para tocar el tema.

—Oye, Trinity —Dijo—. ¿Supiste de las noticias del retiro de Agatha?

—¿La miembro de la Élite de Kanto? —Asintió—. Algo escuché en las noticias, ¿por qué?

—Bueno, Lorelei me comentó que buscaban a alguien a quien confiarle ese puesto, y de hecho… —Jugueteando con un mechón tangerino, la de ojos del color del mar sonrió nerviosa—. Lorelei le propuso a Agatha que quien tomara ese puesto fuese…

Y sin decir más, Misty se señaló discretamente a sí misma. Trinity estuvo en silencio por unos cuatro, tal vez cinco segundos antes de entre abrir su boca lentamente. La menor se llevó un dedo a sus propios labios, suplicando callada que no hiciera un escándalo por semejante notición que le estaba confiando. Casi nadie estaba enterado. A lo mucho sus padres, su novio y una que otra persona de confianza. Sus hermanas no se incluían en esa lista; Misty las quería, pero no eran las mejores para mantener un secreto tan importante. Así que inclinándose en la mesa hasta estar cara a cara, su amiga murmuró con gran emoción:

—¿Entonces eres tú la sucesora anónima que tanta intriga ha levantado? —Misty asintió, viendo con discreción a ambos lados para verificar que nadie se hubiera enterado—. Pues por tu habilidad y experiencia, Agatha no tendría de qué preocuparse~ Aunque, linda, ¿por qué me lo revelas así como así?

Misty suspiró algo tensa, explicándole que evidentemente si aceptaba ese puesto: el gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste quedaría sin líder. Sus hermanas actualmente estaban enfrascadas en sus carreras de modelos, mientras que su padre_***(4)**_ no podría suplirla para siempre; era un entrenador muy poderoso, pero para esas alturas prefería estar retirado y relajado. Misty ya había considerado amistades más cercanas, pero Lana estaba ocupada como una capitana en el bello archipiélago de Alola.

Mientras que su amigo Tracey Sketchit, aunque antaño visitaba el gimnasio con relativa frecuencia: era principalmente porque allí estaría la hermana de Misty, Daisy. Desde luego, seguía echando una mano a Misty con la reparación del gimnasio, pero eso era cuando la misma lo solicitaba… desde que Daisy estaba cuidando al bebé de ambos, Tracey disminuyó sus visitas individuales al Gimnasio, centrándose en cuidar a su familia y asistir al actual profesor Pokémon, Gary Oak.

—Y por eso participé nuevamente en la Copa Remolino… —Para encontrar algún entrenador o entrenadora potencial, fuerte y a quien proponerle ser su sucesor o sucesora—. Fue un tremendo golpe de suerte el reencontrarnos, pero creo que tampoco fue casualidad. Ver tu desempeño en la competencia fue genial, y nuestra batalla en la final terminó por convencerme.

Trinity escuchaba todo con atención, sin interrumpir en ningún momento. Misty se sintió un poco nerviosa, no lucía molesta pero estaba bastante seria. ¿Le parecería descabellado salir con algo así de repente? Participó en esa competencia porque sólo se utilizaban Pokémon acuáticos, el requisito específico para buscar un sucesor: debía ser alguien que hiciera brillar al tipo Agua. De no hallarse nadie prometedor, bien podría avisar de la vacante y que ese sucesor aprovechara la nueva adaptabilidad del gimnasio. Había escuchado que el gimnasio de Ciudad Viridian actualmente contaba con una líder de multi-tipo, originaria de Pueblo Paleta._***(5)**_

—Pero… desde luego, quien tiene la palabra final eres tú —Agregó tragando grueso—. Así que dime… ¿aceptas?

—¿Tienes idea del honor que esto significa…? —La menor sintió sus hombros relajarse cuando Trinity sonrió, entre decidida y conmovida—. ¿Que la ganadora de la Copa Remolino de este año, me haga semejante propuesta?

Y no hubo nada más que decir. Trinity le dijo que empacaría sus cosas y se prepararía para movilizarse a Kanto. Ella deseaba, tanto como Misty, mantener en alto el honor de los Pokémon acuáticos. Por lo que tener la oportunidad de lucirlo como una líder especializada en ese tipo, fue una oportunidad de oro.

Como ya caía la noche, habiéndose despedido y dirigiéndose a sus respectivos hoteles, Misty entró por la puerta de la habitación que le tocaba y estirando sus brazos hacia el techo, se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama con una sonrisa de satisfacción y cerró sus ojos. Repentinamente, sintió que una nariz fría se pegaba a su mejilla y al abrir sus ojos, descubrió una tierna mirada castaña frente a ella.

—¿Pikachupi? Pikapika —El pequeño Pokémon eléctrico se vio atrapado por los brazos de la joven, sacándole un sorprendido y tierno—. ¡Chaaaa~!

—Hola, Pikachu —Sonrió la pelirroja, colocándolo sobre su torso para acariciarlo—. Si ya me hizo feliz que Ash y tú me apoyaran durante la Copa Remolino, ahora ando el doble de feliz.

—¿Pikachu…?

—Sí, ¿recuerdas eso que le comenté a Ash hace tiempo? —El Pikachu movió sus largas orejas y asintió, curioso—. Pues ya encontré a una persona a quién confiarle el gimnasio Celeste, así que ando más tranquila en ese aspecto.

—¡Pika, Pikachupi! —Y ahora el roedor parecía compartir su alegría. Sabía cuánto preocupaba ese asunto a la pareja de su mejor amigo, por lo que saberla libre de esa angustia le daba mucho gusto. Y por si fuera poco, había una razón más para alegrarse.

—Al fin… —Misty lo apegó a su rostro, sonriendo como quien obtiene algo que siempre deseó—. Desde que nos separamos al final del viaje por Johto… al fin podré viajar otra vez con ustedes.

Un segundo peso hundiendo el colchón la tomó por sorpresa, al igual que un fuerte par de brazos rodeando su cintura desde un lado. Ash Ketchum, su novio y actual Campeón de la región de Kanto.

—¿Así que ya encontraste a alguien? —Preguntó con voz amable y ronca, oyendo sus palabras desde el cuarto contiguo.

Y relatando todo lo sucedido desde que acabó la Copa Remolino, Misty abrazando a Pikachu y Ash abrazándola a ella, parecían una familia al final de un día lleno de emociones. El Ketchum besó afectuosamente el espacio entre su cuello y hombro, sacándole un tierno rubor a la chica de su corazón.

—Estoy muy orgulloso, Mist —Cumplió su sueño de infancia al igual que él—. Serás la Maestra de Pokémon acuáticos más grande del mundo.

—Bueno, no sé si del mundo… pero más fuerte que tú, seguro~

Soltó una risita cuando Ash sacó su labio inferior, en un protestante puchero. Pikachu se unió a las risas y eventualmente, el moreno también. Quizá se hubiera hecho un Bicampeón cuando era muy joven, pero Misty sabía que con el paso de los años: el hijo de Delia Ketchum evolucionó hasta hacerse el entrenador más fuerte de toda la región de Kanto. Y aún así…

—Verbalmente, sigo sin ganarte una —Suspiró falsamente deprimido—. ¿Cómo me volveré un Maestro Pokémon si no puedo triunfar contra mi bella novia~?

La falta de respuesta o alguna broma más que lo "rematara", le hizo alzar una ceja. Entonces se dio cuenta de que se quedó dormida, al igual que Pikachu todavía entre sus brazos y con su cabecita encima de "ese par" que Ash adoraba usar de almohadas. _«Pequeño traidor»_ pensó su entrenador, entrecerrando sus ojos con leve envidia. Más después sonrió y sin hacer ruido, procedió a apagar la luz de la mesita de noche.

_«Sin dudas, estuvo muy ocupada en estos últimos días…»_ Raro sería que no estuviese cansada, pero así era ella: no se estaría tranquila hasta hallar una solución para determinada situación. _«Y Pikachu andaba más nervioso que yo durante su batalla contra Trinity»_ Probablemente era cierto ese dicho de que los Pokémon reflejaban los sentimientos de sus entrenadores. No era como que ninguno confiara en la habilidad de Misty, pero en verdad fue una batalla muy reñida. _«Y si Misty le confió el gimnasio a ella, estoy seguro de que estará en buenas manos»_

Él realmente no se sentía cansado, lo más probable era que le entraría sueño después de alguna media hora. Así que arropando a la pelirroja y a su compañero, Ash reposó su cabeza sobre su respectiva almohada y se quedó mirándolos con nostalgia, acostado de lado y de cara hacia ellos.

_«Y pensar que dentro de poco, podremos viajar como cuando éramos niños»_

Sólo faltaría Brock, pero él estaba muy ocupado viajando de región en región por sus oficios de Doctor. Además que estaría doblemente ocupado al planificar los preparativos para su boda con Olivia, su actual prometida y "predestinada" media naranja.**_*(6)_** Ash sospechaba que el hecho de que ella atrapara el ramo durante la boda de Kukui y Burnet, no fue coincidencia. Apenas estaban disfrutando el primer aniversario de su noviazgo, pero Ash muy de vez en cuando se preguntaba cómo sería el momento en que a ellos les tocara pasar de novios a una pareja casada.

_«El tiempo al tiempo»_ sonrió sacudiendo levemente su cabeza. _«Podríamos celebrar que Misty se volverá una entrenadora de Élite teniendo una batalla»_

Probablemente no sonaría como lo más romántico del mundo, pero algo que compartían era una gran competitividad. Y hace años, cuando jóvenes, habían celebrado el triunfo de Ash en su segunda Liga cumpliendo su promesa en Alola: librar un combate Pokémon._***(7)**_

Ash sonrió inconscientemente, Misty y él podrían ser muy apasionados tanto en las batallas como en otro aspectos. No por nada perseveraron con la misma pasión hasta acercarse cada vez más a sus objetivos. ¿Pero por qué sorprenderse? No por nada habían gritado con entusiasmo que los realizarían, aquella noche en Alola en que vieron el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales junto a sus amigos.

_«¡Eso es!»_ Alola. Esa era la mejor alternativa (aparte de la batalla) para festejar el próximo ascenso de Misty hacia la Élite de Kanto. Había muchos lugares que Ash quiso mostrarle la primera vez que estuvieron juntos en Alola. _«Misty comentó que le gustaría volver»_

Vaya, el entusiasmo que le inundó se vio acompañado de un bostezo. Ya el sueño empezaba gradualmente a apoderarse de él, en la mañana le comentaría a Misty de esa idea. O mejor, la sorprendería planificando todo. Se merecía unas vacaciones para relajarse y descansar tras tantas ocupaciones.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —La voz somnolienta de su sirena lo sacó de sus pensamientos, sorprendiéndolo.

—Sólo en cosas… —Para no hacerla sospechar de la sorpresa que planeaba, recurrió a una mentirilla no tan falsa—. Como que quisiera ser yo quien esté en lugar de Pikachu~

Y viendo al susodicho recostado cómodamente sobre esa zona, Misty se sonrojó y pellizcó suavemente la nariz de un sonriente Ash.

—Bobo…

—¿Te desperté? —Ella negó perezosamente y sin despertar a Pikachu, él decidió acurrucarse más junto a ella—. Cayeron rendidos tan repentinamente, que pensé despertarían al día siguiente.

—Y sí que estoy cansada… pero creo que no estaba completamente dormida —Ahora fue el turno de ella para bostezar—. Y me faltó darte algo…

—No se diga más —Ash se inclinó y le plantó un beso de piquito en sus labios—. ¿Hmm? ¿Por qué esa carita, Mist?

—N-no me refería a eso… —Ash tuvo que contener una risa por su adorable expresión. Tomarla por sorpresa con besos o acciones afectuosas generaban tales reacciones, y a él le encantaba verlas. Que se mostrara así de tierna estando a solas y fuera del campo de batalla, sólo resaltaba más su personalidad decidida al dar todo lo que tenía contra sus adversarios—. Así que… te lo devuelvo.

Y ahora fue la sirena quien le plantó un besito en sus labios, Ash cerró sus ojos incapaz de pensar en algo más relajante.

—Te amo, Maestra acuática, buenas noches.

—Yo también, buenas noches, Campeón.

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

_**Notas de autora:**_

**_*(1) _**_Sí, hablo de la primera, segunda y tercera temporada. Lo que conformó toda la OS en que Misty viajó con Ash, fuese junto a Brock o temporalmente junto a Tracey._

**_._**

**_*(2) _**_Muchos critican la temporada de Sol y Luna por CUALQUIER COSA, hasta tonterías como confundir el estilo de dibujo con animación. Pero en esta ocasión, criticaban el hecho de que Ash se sorprendiera por "el cambio en el campo de batalla del Gimnasio Celeste". ¿Pero quieren ponerse a analizar BIEN antes de lanzar bilis? Para entonces, Ash sólo conocía el gimnasio Celeste como un enorme acuario con piscina incluida. No había ni por asomo una alternativa, y por eso fue que se sorprendió ante el cambio ABISMAL del gimnasio tanto por fuera como por dentro en ese aspecto. Onda: "¡Chucha, Misty actualizó muchísimo el gimnasio!" _

**_._**

**_*(3) _**_Nada confirmado en las versiones animadas (tanto niponas como japonesas) pero según la traducción al español de los juegos "Let's go, Pikachu/Eevee": el gentilicio de los habitantes de Pueblo Paleta sería "Paletense". Si me preguntan, suena menos rebuscado que "Paleto" XD_

**_._**

**_*(4) _**_El Sr. Waterflower es el padre fanmade que le establezco a Misty en mis escritos. Su única referencia en cualquier medio es en la novelización de Takeshi Shudo (guionista original de las primeras temporadas) donde Misty/Kasumi menciona a su padre y a su madre. Nada resaltante ni de sus nombres ni aspectos, pero ustedes saben lo MILAGROSO que es que aludan a uno o ambos padres de los personajes en el anime._

**_._**

**_*(5) _**_Guiño muy leve a mi alternativa de Anime!Leaf, quien en mis universos se hace la líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Verde en lugar de Blue/Green; la contraparte de los videojuegos de Gary Oak, quien en el anime se hizo investigador y en mis escritos, establezco como el sucesor del prof. Samuel Oak._

**_._**

**_*(6) _**_Sí, ando enamorada de la pareja entre Brock y Olivia gracias a sus interacciones, y TODO el contexto detrás de ambos en el Lore de Alola. A aquellos que sean fanáticos del Brock/Lucy, lo siento, me gustaban **y aún me agradan**, PERO nunca fueron una "OTP" para mí como lo serían el Pokéshipping, el Questshipping, el Contestshipping, etc. Yo de hecho tenía a Brock empatado entre Lucy y Otoño, la camarera de Sinnoh cuyo Crush por él se me hizo más creíble que el de Lucy; PERO ninguna la tenía en el pedestal de preferencia con Brock. Luego vino Olivia y en mis enfoques, sería quien tendría ese puesto (sin hacerme perder mi gustillo por Brock/Lucy y Brock/Otoño)_

_**.**_

_***(7)** La promesa del combate entre Ash y Misty es algo canon del anime, al igual que LA SEGUNDA LIGA GANADA POR ASH (Duela a quien le duela, la Liga Naranja es canónica en la continuidad ANIMADA y los japoneses la incluyen en las ligas regionales en las que Ash ha participado) Pero la batalla de dicha promesa como tal, la trataría en un escrito en el que estoy trabajando._

_…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

Aclarando cuestiones que no incluí en las N/A de este relato:

Sí, sé que el 99% de los que toquen el tema de Misty como É4 la ven como sucesora de Lorelei, y esa idea no me choca realmente, pero siendo sincera_…_ veo a Misty sucediendo a la anciana Agatha antes que a una mujer madura, pero relativamente joven como Lorelei. Y eso dejando de lado lo CONFUSO que sería el hecho de que Bruno esté en la E4 de Johto (teorizando en el anime, ya sé que en los juegos son "la misma liga 3 años después") pero estén Koga, Karen y Will como los otros miembros. Dicho sea de paso, siguiendo el Lore de los juegos: es Will el verdadero "sucesor" de Lorelei de acuerdo a su sala en la E4, que tiene una apariencia igual a la de Lorelei como primera miembro a desafiar y con aspecto de hielo. No recuerdo si eso se corrigió en los remakes de HGSS. Pero esto limitaría mucho el aspecto de la Élite en cuanto a anime se refiere.

Sin embargo, para comodidad personal y hacer un poco más independiente a Johto de Kanto (en lo que a Liga se refiere) en mis versiones del anime tengo ideado que Kanto tenga una E4 distinta a la de Johto. Así que tengo a Lance como Campeón de Johto, con Will, Bruno, Koga y Lance como los miembros de esa E4. Mientras que en lo que respecta a Kanto (en el tiempo en que Ash tenía 10) la E4 sería casi la misma: Lorelei, Bruno, Agatha y por defecto Lance como el campeón entonces (Si Ash es campeón de 2 ligas, ¿por qué Lance no podría? XD)

Ya para cuando Lance se fuera a Johto: Ash sería el campeón de Kanto, y para cuándo Agatha se retirara por ser la E4 más viejita (Lorelei aún la veo para ratito) Misty tomaría dicho puesto. Evidentemente, los puestos de Bruno y Lance deberían ser sucedidos por otros entrenadores, posiblemente contemporáneos a Misty; y para cuando Lorelei se retire (no debiendo ser a la misma edad de Agatha) ese último puesto sería ocupado por otra persona.

Bufffff, que complicado es el anime para con la continuidad de los juegos (-w-)U

Y por último, con respecto a la sucesora de Misty en el gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste. No tengo una razón absoluta para establecer a Trinity, pero como la Copa Remolino fue la primera vez en la OS que se enfocaron en Misty, su fijación por los tipo agua y un desafío "hecho para ella" (aunque Ash estuvo de colado XD) no pude dejarlo pasar, y por lo amistosa que se estableció la rivalidad entre Misty y Trinity: ¿por qué no? Realmente, no veo a las hermanas de la Sirenita encargándose permanentemente del gimnasio.

Y para los que crean ilógico que una persona oriunda de Johto sea líder de un gimnasio de Kanto: ¿alguien quiere pensar en Lt. Surge siendo nativo de Unova? XD


End file.
